For the Love of a Thief
by SlyCooperisMine4Eva
Summary: What happens when an ordinary human girl from the regular world gets sucked into a master thief's world? Will he steal her heart, or will she be the one who steals his first?
1. I'm an anthro?

Hi. You're probably wondering who I am right? DUH of course you are. Well I'm a human girl from the regular world. My name is Jessabella-Maria. And you'd think with a name like that I'd be really pretty right? Wrong! I have pale skin, freckles, wear glasses, and I'm just really ordinarry. No boy at my school really likes me, and I don't have that many friends either. I'm just a kinda outcast.

I like to sit in the cafeteria alone and draw pictures of my favorite video game character, Sly Cooper. O. M. G. He's SOOO gorgeous. He's basiclly the most handsome game character I've ever seen. And that voice? Damn, it's like honey, music to my ears, it practically gives me chills even every time I hear it when I play Band of Thieves. That's the second game in the Sly series, in case you were wundering. I like 1 and 3 ok, but 2 is my favorite of course. It's the best one.

One day I was sitting home all by myself, sulking in my room. It was the night of the school dance at my school, and I hadn't been asked. I shouldn't have been surprised that no one wanted to go with me, I'm not popular or sporty or pretty, I'm just me. Still it hurt to not get asked by anyone at all. I mean come on!

So to cheer myself up, I walked over to my box of PS2 games and picked it up off the stack of others (it was on top becaus I play it most, lol) and put the disc in the tray. As soon as the start menu appeared on the screen, I felt tons better. Whenever I played a Sly game, my troubles just melted away and I got to focus on that hottie raccoon thief himself, which always made my day better.

I got to the part where Sly gets chased by Inspector Fox and I started feeling jealous. I always do and I know that's weird but I just wish I could be her. She gets to chase Sly all over paris and the world and he always flirts with her! If I were Carmelita, I would give up being a cop just to be with him, he's that sexy to me.

Well anyways, after that level, it startted raining outside. The thunbder and lightning outside were pretty bad. I'd heard stories about being electrocuted when dealing with electronics during storms but I didn't care. I just wanted to play my game, even if it was storming outside. Well, you'll neve beleive what happened next! I was holding my controller when a lightning struk and caused a blackout in the house! I felt my whole body go tingly and saw electricity pulse on my skin. I was freaking out. What was happening? I had NO idea.

I was then sucked into this strange swirling vortex on my PS2 console, I didn't know what to think!

And suddenly I hit the pavement with a loud thud. I groaned and rubbed at my jaw which was probly now bruised from the impact. I slowly got to my feet and looked around in confusion. This couldn't be right.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

I noticed that it looked an awful like the Paris hub world in Sly 2, and my eyes widened. I looked into the distance to see…the Eiffel tower! I gasped, cupping my paws over my mouth.

My paws?!

I looked down at the furry reddish-brown paws attatched to my wrists. They even had tiny claws on the ends of them instead of fingernails. I looked down at my body and jumped in shock. I had the body of an anthro. I lifted my shirt up to see fur where skin once was, and I couldn't believe how fit I looked it too. I had the body of a furry supermodel, not at all like my chucky human self. I twisted to look behind me at the gorgeous bushy fox tail that wagged behind me. I placed both hands, well paws, on my head and felt of two pointed furry ears that stuck out over my hair. My hair was the longest locks of platinum gold hair that curled slightly at the bottom. So much nicer than the muddy brown color my hair used to be.

I had to see my reflection, I just had to! I walked along the sidewalk and found a puddle. I looked into and gasped loudly.

I was beautiful! I was a beautiful fox girl. And I've always wanted to be a fox, it was a dream come true like no other for me.

I could now see my eyes. My eyes were the brightest sea green you'd ever seen, with fleck of gold and blue inthem - but only if you got up close to see them though, duh.

I squealed in excitement. I was in Sly Cooper's world, as a fox girl! I just couldn't believe it. I jumped up and down in glee. What would I do first? Where would I go? All these thought were swimming in my mind and made me so distracted that I didn't look where I was going. And I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!' I said, before looking up. And when I did look up, my eyes went wide and I cupped my paws over my mouth.

Standing before me was…Sly Cooper!

* * *

Kk that's it for chaptr one, hope you guys liked! ^^

Oooh will Sly and I hit it off? Stay tuned for next chapter and find out! xD

Plz plz review and stuff peeps! Peace out!


	2. THE SLY COOPER

O-oh my gosh, it's Sly Cooper!

THE Sly Cooper!

I could feel my face start to heat up, and before I knew it, I was hyperventilating. I felt like I was going to faint! I can't BELIEVE it's him! Oh my gosh, he is so sexy, it's not even funny. Every day when I drew (which, believe me, were actually pretty darn good, no matter what anyone says!) Sly Copoper, I couldn't help but want to be with him! To feel what I believe toi b a really sexy body under that blue sweater of his, and sometimes I'd just cry myself to sleep because I KNEW there was no way Sly Cooper was real.

But look!

He's there now!

O M G

He flashed me a dazzling, reallllyy cute smile that almost made me faint. "Who might you be, pretty lady?" he asked in a really sexy voice that had me shuttering in pleasure. Oh man, he was so hot, I couldn't believe it! And he called ME pretty? Oh my gosh! "I'm Jessabella-Maria." I said all in one rush, really really really really excited to to be talking to THE Sly Coppe!

"what a beautiful name, sexy," he purred sexily, scooping me into his arms. O nearly swooned! His really strong arms felt so nice around me, and I just wanted to snuggle up to him… WHICH I DID!

"aer you a sex god?" I blurred out. Now I wanted to hit myself for asking suc ha stupid question

"I can if you want me to be" he said sexily. That was when I fainted from the look he gave me, omg.

When I woke up, I was in abed. It was weird, but really comfu, like I was lying on a cloud of marshmellows. Now I was hungry, oh no. my tummy made a weird grumly noise that sounded like a monster had come to life, and when I was gonna go and get something to ear, I looked up and saw… HIM!

Sly Cooper was lying bnext to me, and he was… asleep? Weird, I though I was th enly one asleep! He was so sexy, omg, I can't believe he's actually real! I petted him with my paws (that sounds soooo weird to say), and he woke up! He flashed me those beautiful cooper polls of his, and he gave me a really nice smile.

"Nice to see you awake, sexy," he said again. I almost fainted right there!"

n-nice to see you too," I said, in a really nervous sounding voice. I couldn't help it okay?! Gosh. Suddenly, he was kissing me?

Oh man, his lips were like… idk, something really really nice or something. I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but then he went away like a ghost or something, and gave me another really nice then he said three words that had me grabbing him, and falling into him to do nasty things together in the bed.

"I love you."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! xDDDDd;;; but I thought it would be a good place to end it, hehe. If anyone wants, I can be a biiiit more descriptive ;D

Plz review!1!

PeAcE OuT! hehe, see what I did their?


	3. Jealousy!

Jessabella-Maria's POV:

EEEEP! Sly Cooper told me he loved me! I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and boy did it feel weird to pinch skin under fluffy fur that was never their before.

I sighed deeply and nuzzled into his bare chest, running my paws up and down his delicioius muscular chest. "Oh Sly, I love you too," I purred.

And then he smiled at me and climbed on top of me. He began taking my clothes off and then we did nasty things!

After we were through doing that, I felt like I was in heaven. I never ever DREAMED in like, a million years, that I would get to even meet Sly Cooper, much less sleep with him! I want to lay there on that bed forever with him, but he quickly jumped off and got dressed.

"We really gotta get ready for the day. We're going on a trip today. We've been planning it for awhile now."

I sat up and stretched, now feeling a little embarassed to be in the nud with Sly seeing me. But he'd told me he thought I was the most butiful thing he's ever seen, so I tried not to act so self-conchuss.

"Oh? A trip?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

"India, and I want you to come with us Jessie."

I blushed. He'd given me a little pet name. How sweet! "I get to come?"

He nodded. "We have lots we have to do while there, we have to steal the Clockwerk wings."

My ears twitched. That's when I remembered, I was actually in the game. I couldn't believe this. I was about to get to go with Sly and his gang on the adventure to get the Clockwerk parts. I almost fainted from excitement. I got up off the bed and stumbled a bit from vertigo of being so excited.

He rushed over and steadied me. "You ok Jessie?" he asked in a worried voice.

I smiled and put a paw to my forehead. "Yea, I'm fine."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well then get dressed and meet me in the living room. We're leaving in half an hour."

So we spent a few days in India, sleeping during the day and watcghing Sly Bentley and Murray pull off all those jobs just like in the game at night. I even got to go with Sly to help him find parts of his tuxedo. That was a lot of fun.

And since I was with them I got to go to the party at Rajan's palace too, in a disguise. I had to look all over in the local markets to find something to wear, but I finally did. It was a tight brite red dress and matching heels. I fixed my long blonde hair up in an elegant updo and even put on some makeup.

When I showed back up to the Safe house in my dress, Sly's jaw dropped. "Hellllo gorgeous," he growled. "You look incredible, may I just say that? Wow."

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks, handsome. You don't look so bad yourself."

When we got to the palace and snuck by all those big rhino flashlight guards, we made our way inside. I had to sit at a table alone while Sly stepped onto the dance floor, approaching Carmelita.

That was when my heart stated doing backflips in my chest. I knew Sly had a thing for Insepctor Fox, and wondered if maybe he'd forget all about me and start flirting with her again!

He smiled at her with that sexy smile of his and asked her to dance. I swallowed hard. It hurt to see him give another girl that smile.

He began dancing with her, and they were smiling at each other, smiling like two people who really like each other. I got more nevous by the second. Sly was whispering something in her ear, and she was laughing. I gasped. What had he said to her? And did he mean it, whatever it is he said?

Near the end of the dance, she leaned against him and wrapped her arms tighter around him and he rested his chin on her head. He looked like he was enjoying himself way too much.

I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and left the room, running outside to clear my head.

* * *

Sly's POV:

As soon as my dance with Carmelita was finishing up, I noticed Jessabella-Maria running out of the room. Oh no I thought. I left Carmelita with my rose and calling card and then took off after the girl I really liked. I dashed out of the room and followed her. "Hey Jess, wait up!" I called.

She didn't though, she continued to run and burst through the doors, rushing outside quick as lightning.

I finally caught up to her, where she stood leaning against the palace wall. I ran up to her and took her paws in mine. "Jess, what's the matter?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and looked away with a sad frown. "You still like her don't you?' I whispered.

My ears perked in surprise. "What? You mean Carmelita?"

She nodded. "You really looked like you were enjoying yourself with her."

He chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down my spine. "I was only playing the part, my sweet. I had to be convincing so she wouldn't get distracted and notice Murray taking the wings.

She pushed a blonde piece of hair away from her face. "Sure you were,' she mumbled.

I sighed and took her face in my paws. "Jessabella-Maria, I may have had feelings for Carmelita once upon a time, but now, you're the only girl I could ever see myself with. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on and I love you. I'm IN love with you."

Tears fell from her sea green eyes and she smiled up at me. "And I'm in love with you too Sly Cooper. Getting to be with you and hear you say that is a dream come true."

I brought her lips to mine, and we French kissed, which was very funny to me since we were in India. We kissed passionately for five minutes, maybe longer, I can't really remember. Suddenly, Bentley's voice sounded in my ear.

"If your done locking lips with your girlfriend now, get back to the van. We gotta get outta here before guards catch us!"

"You got it Bentley," I answred.

* * *

Jessabella-Maria's POV (again, lol):

When we stopped kissing, we were both laughing. I giggled in glee. Bentley had called me Sly's 'girlfriend'. That made me feel all tingly inside. The handosme raccoon thief took my paws. "let's get going," he said.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Sly" I whispered, happier than I ever had been in my life.

* * *

YES! Happiness! xD See, longer chapter this time 2, hope u guys liked. And Sly and I are in love. –sighs-

Sly: What r u sighing about?

Me: I'm just SO happy were together! You're just so cute.

Sly; Aww, you too babe.

XD

Hehe! Their's lots and lots of exitement planned, so stay tuned 4 next time!

Peace out every1!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVRY1! I'm baaaack! Miss mee? Skipping the progg part bc I didn't like it. Cool? Cool!

* * *

Chapter 4 Oh Caaaanaaadaaa!

After all that had happened with Sly being arrested and taken prisoner, I knew I had to help Bentley save him and Murray. After all I was madly in love with that raccoon! So after we did all kinds of jobs, just like in the game (becuase I WAS in the game, DUH, hehe) and finally broke Sly out of his prison.

He gave me the biggest most warmest hug anyon has ever given me. He put his nose to my shoulder as we embraced sweetly and inhaled my scent with a smile.

"I missed you baby," he whispered in my fox ear.

I almost swooned. Again. He called me 'baby'!

"I missed you too Sly," I whispred. "you're not hurt are you?" I asked. I took his face in my hand-paws and looked him over concernedly.

He smiled and kissed me. "Nope," he said against my lips. "I'm feeling wonderful right now."

"Me too," I sighed. "Me too."

We all got in the van and road tripped all the way to Canada. We found a new Safehouse there that had enouf rooms for all of us. Then Sly and his gang started planning ways to go after their next target, John Bisson. Sly set his can down and spilled some coins he'd pickpocketed out of pockets of moose guards onto the table.

"Ok," Sly said. "Let's plan a way to take down this bison basturd."

I noticed Bentley glancing at me every now and then, and it made me blush slighty. Why did he keep looking at me like that? The techy turtle eventually cleared his throte and spoke up. "Sly, since Jessabella-Maria is joining us on our heists now, perhaps she could help us plan a bit?"

Sly nodded. "Good idea Bent." He moshuned for me to cum sit by him so I did, of course. As I sat down, he kissed my cheek and then we proseeded to start planning, and Bentley told us which jobs we'd need to complete.

Still, something about the way Bentley was staring at me made me feel…strange.

Sly went to go take some reccon pics, and tole me to stay at the Safehouse since I wasn't especially good at being sneaky. I argued at first but eventually gave in and agreed, After all, he was conserned for my safety, and I needed to be appreciative of that after all.

After he came back he looked all banged up! He had tears in his swetter and have some cutes on his arms that were bleeding even. A bruse was forming beneath his left eye and he kinda walked with a limp. I gasped loudly, very VERY worried over him. I rushed over and through my arms around him. "Oh my gosh! Sly! Baby are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

He cringed and leaned against the wall. "I'm…fine," he panted out.

"What happened?" I demanded. By now, Bentley and Murray had entered the room and were conserned as well.

He touched at the bruse under his eyes and hissed in pain. "I…was on my way here when a guard spotted me. He-he c-alled for backup and before I new it, there were guards dog-piling me. I almost didn't get away."

I put my hand-paws to my lips. "poor baby, here, I'll fix you up." I asked Benty where the first-aid kit was and he showed me.

"You sure you know how to care for injuries?" the turtle asked.

I nodded and led Sly into his bedroom. "I used to care for my younger brother whenever he got hurt. I got this Bentkey."

I closed the door and told Sly to sit down on the bed. I put some anti-septic on his cuts and he winced as the liquid entered his wounds.

"Sorry," I said, pushing his hair from his glorious face. "It'll only sting for a little while. It gets better."

He grinned up at me sexily. "Smart, beautiful, kind, giving, and you can also take care of me when I'm hurt. You really are the perfect little fox for me."

I blushed and smiled back lovingly. I finished up doctoring his injuries and patted his shoulder as I gazed into his eyes, his luscious, hyptonizing beautiful brown eyes. "I…um…you're welcome, I just hate to see such a gorgeous guy like you in pain.

Lost in each others eyes for a moment, we stopped talking. Then he took me by total saprise and slipped his strong muscly arms around my body.

"Now," he said in that sexy voice of his. "Let me thank you properly for being such a good nurse." He plucked me up and rolled so he was on top of me. He began to kiss me on my neck and cheeks and reached up to nibble my ear.

I started to breathe heavy as he got me hot and bothered. He wrapped his tail around mine tightly and kissed me sexily on the lips. He put his tongue in my mouth and I touched mine to his. I don't know how long we made out but I was in HEAVEN.

He bit my lip and made me moan out in pleshure. "Ooooh Sly," I gasped, my whole body convulsing almost.

He chuckled and his tongue ran along my cheek. She then cuppe my face in his paws and gazed at me. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name," he whispered.

And then we had even more hot sexy sex. I felt like I was dreaming and never ever EVER wanted to wake up.

When we were done, I was feeling exhausted so my sex god tole me to get some rest while he and his gang planned other ways to steal John Beeson's Clockwerk parts.

* * *

When I woke up I went looking for my love. I asked Murray where he went and he said he'd climbed onto the roof for some peace and quiet.

I nodded and snuck up onto the roof to join him.

He was watching the sunset over lovely Canada, sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over the side.

"Mind if I join you up here?" I asked in a kinda meek tone.

He smiled and motioned me over. "Get over here my sweet," he said to me.

I smiled, my fox tail wagging cheerfully. I walked over and plopped down beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the sun set together. It was just like in the movies! I felt so loved and safe in Sly Cooper's arms, watching the butiful sunset in the distance with him.

"Jessie?" he said to me.

I looked over at him. "yea Sly?"

He had a playful smile on his lips. "I was thinking now that you're a part of the team, we could do a little training together, really help you work on your skills as a thief. That is, if that's what you truly want to be."

I scooted closer and layed my head on his shoulder. "of course I do. I wanna make you happy Sly."

"Jessabella-Maria," he said to me softly, taking my paws. "If you become a thief too, I'll be the happiest raccoon in the whole world."

I smiled and sighed. "Then that's what I'll be!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!

Sly took me out to a hilly area of Canada where it was snowing a little. I had to dress up in winter clothing, and even with my fluffy fox fur, I was still cold, but it was ok. I'd weather any weather to be with Sly, hehe!

He taught me how to sneak as I walked. He showed me how to climb pipes that were attached to buildings. He showed me how to pickpocket too. He even let me use his cane, the priceless Cooper cane, to try it myself. I wasn't very good, and I was spotted by the flashlight guard. Together, me and Sly escaped him, we ran and ran and ran! We ran through alleys and behind cabins, finally making it back to the hilly area. When we were safe, we caught our breath and laughed at the addrennaline we felt.

Next, Sly showed me how to jump and hit the circle button. I wasn't sure I could do it at first, but Sly hlped me.

"Cmon Jessie, it's simple, ya just gotta jump and hit it."

After guidance from Sly, I was able to do it.

We jumped and hit the circle button all afternoon.

And it was _awesome_.

Suddenly Bentley contacted Sly on his banocucom.

"Hey pal, what's up?" he asked.

"I got a new job for you, it's gonna bring us one step closer to getting the Clockwerk lungs."

Sly nodded. "I'm on my way." He looked at me. "You ready to head back to the Safehouse now baby?" he asked me.

I smiled and thought for a moment. Then I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here and practice training a bit more. I'll come back in a little while though."

He nodded. "Ok, just be careful, it's not always so safe for a beautiful girl like you to be on her own."

"I'll watch my back," I said to him with a wink, finding it so sweet and comforting that he cared about me so much.

He grinned and kissed me and then took off.

I trained a bit more and was getting pretty damn good at hitting that button. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice the person watching me from a distance. I heard russling in the bushes but I thought it was just an animal (not a walking talking one like me though, duh).

I ignored it and went back to my training, but as I heard footsteps cum towards me, my ears flickered and I turned around, gasping in fright.

Inspector Fox herself was standing there, glaring and growling at me. At ME!

"C-C-Car-Carmelita, uh, I-I-I mean, Inspector! What are you-" I stuttered, beginning to walk backwards.

She cut me off, her snarling and growling growing louder as the fur stood up all over her body. "You,' she growled. "You're the girl that's been stealing Sly Cooper's attention away from me."

"Wh…huh?" I was SO conufesd and scared and frightened, I didn't know what to do! I just stood there, staring back at the shock pistol she pointed at me.

"You think some other fox like you can just walts in and steal him from me? He's my criminal. MINE!"

I shied away from her loud commanding Spanish voice. "I-I'm sorry."

She had a pleased look in her eyes and chuckled at me as I cowered at her feet. "No," she said shaking her head. "But you will be."

Before I could blink, she fired her pistol and shocks of electricity entered my body at crazy power. I screamed and howled, convulsing on the gorund.

I closed my eyes as I started to lose conchusness. I heard her laugh again. "Let's see how lovestruck little Cooper handles it when his precious fox girl is taken away." She shot me again, and that was the last thing I remembered before the world went black.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. I get kidnapped!

Isn't it terrible! Ahhhh!

Anyways, thx 4 reading and REVIEW if you liked! xDd

I hope Sly rescues me soon.

Um...nothing else to say. K, bye guys!


End file.
